Honest Trailer - Hobbs
Hobbs & Shaw'' is the 321st episode of '''Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2019 Fast & Furious ''spin-off film ''Hobbs & Shaw. It was published on November 12 2019, to coincide with the film's release of digital/Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes and 14 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.1 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Hobbs & Shaw on YouTube Script The Fast franchise is as big as ever. But when there’s tension in the family, a spin-off will race to hold it together. But, hey. What’s a family without a little disfunction, some passive-aggression, and a crazy uncle who shouldn’t be on Instagram (Tyrese Gibson)? Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw Remember Hobbs and Shaw? Neither Does This Movie. [shows name recognitions from 'Fast Five' and this movie] ''But, meet The Rock and Jason Statham. They’re the same in every meaningful way. But, Shaw is a bit more fancy. So, they hate each other’s guts. ''['Hobbs and Shaw': “This guy’s a real ***hole!”] ''And by “hate”, I mean they’ve been in love since they got locked up together. ''[shows Luke and Deckard connecting in 'Fate of the Furious] ''and are so scared of their feelings, they hide behind talking about each other’s packages. ''clips of dick jokes '' ''Sam': “Sometimes people annoy each other when they’re actually, like flirting.” See, this girl gets it. Watch these two buff testicle cosplays work together to save the world. A mission no one in the film takes seriously. the characters saying quirky lines ''As they have to extract the Macguffin virus from Vanessa Kirby. Who’s locked in the middle of being Shaw’s sister and Hobbs’s beard. Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone. Dude talks about sex like he’s 'The 40-Year-Old Virgin. ''[compares Luke with '''The 40-Year-Old Virgin]'' Prepare for the MCU-ification of car movies, that were already pretty ridiculous. [shows submarine chase from '''Fate of the Furious'] But are now full blown superhero flicks, minus the origin story that explains how they’re indestructible. Because I guess if Marvel is the blueprint of dominant box office, just... do a “Marvel”? ''[compares this movie with 'Infinity War, '''Thor: Ragnarok, and Endgame] Although, The Rock would know exactly what to do with Thanos’s gauntlet. ''['WWE Rock': Turn that sumbitch sideways, and stick it straight up your- !] The decades most overused villain plot has returned. ['''Brixton': “Humanity wipes itself out by 2096, but if we fulfill each other’s vision”] AH! S**T, F**KING AGAIN?! UGH!!! Strap in as the boys take on a shady tech cult, with the power to control the media and shape public opinion that operates in a secretive headquarters with an open floor plan. Facebook- uh, I mean Enteon. But, instead of punching Mark Zuckerberg, they‘ll punch a much stronger evil robot. Idris Elba ''Lore. And his best friend, Motorcycle. a motorcycle trick from Brixton ''He’s a human/machine hybrid who can hack into the soundtrack and force us to listen to him rap over the chase scenes. ''a chase scene with Idris Elba’s “Even If I Die” in the background ''But this Terminator has just one weakness: two guys at the same time ''Hobbs and Shaw fighting Brixton on a rainy day scenery ''Is this the movie or the slash fic? I can’t tell anymore. So gear up for the latest chapter in the fast-chise, that seems more 'GI Joe 'than Toretto. But has enough fast cars, furious faces, and flashy butts, to check all the right boxes. Because when you get The Rock, Statham, and one of the 'John Wick' directors, you’re gonna get a tight action pack 90-minute summer blockbuster, with an extra 45 minutes added on. Because The Rock wanted to take a trip to Samoa. Starring: Dwayne “The Vin” Diesel; *Statham Noises*; The Same Age Ad Jason Statham’s Character. Ok...; Felon Mirren; Russian Super Criminal Eliza Gonzalez, Ok...; Stronger Bell; Does Roman Reigns Have A Vest Clause In All His Characters?; There Are No Small Parts, Only Small Actors; Pebbles; That Basement That Spies Use; and Special Agent Pikachu 'Brolo (A Car Wars Story)' for Hobbs & Shaw was 'Brolo (A Car Wars Story)' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Luke: '“That’s exactly why I hate working with you.”'' Because he killed Han? And like dozens other innocent people? '''Luke: '“It’s your voice.”'' Ughhh... Trivia Reception Production credits Voice Narration: Jon Bailey aka Epic Voice Guy Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, & Max Dionne Edited by: Kevin Williamsen Post-Production Supervisor: Kevin Williamsen Production Coordinator: Ryan O'TooleCategory:Season 14 Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Universal Pictures Category:Action Category:2010s Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies